


Ain't Playing Games

by Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Edit: I changed the characters to fit a little bit better, Not exactly though, The characters don’t exactly act like this but it’s for the video, This is just one of those Baku videos, baku is the name of the series of videos like boneless pizza, but with Kung fu panda characters, rated teen for cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant/pseuds/Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant
Summary: Monkey trades in video games to his local Game Stop. This is the Sethical video but with Kung Fu Panda characters.





	Ain't Playing Games

Monkey: (walks into game stop) Yeah I'm here to trade in some games. (sees that there's no one at the counter) Where the fuck the employees at? WHERE Y'ALL HOE ASS MOTHERFUCKERS AT?

Sen: (Walks into the front counter) Ay, shut the fuck up, man.

Monkey: (holding up a box) How much I get for these games?

Sen: Alright, let me see. (looks in the box) Got. DAM. These games ain't worth SHIT for NOTHING.

Monkey: Ay shut that shit dawg. I got Final Fantasy XIXIV, uuuuh, GTA 5 2-

Sen: Yeah, for these games, you deserve jail time, not money.

Monkey: Crazy Taxi on the Sega Dreamcast-

Sen: I'm glad I came to work STRAPPED.

Monkey: Gameboy SP-

Sen: These ugly ass games... alright. Get. The fu-fu-FUCK. OUT.

Monkey: Dawg, this the fucking collector's edition.

Sen: Well then, collect your shit, and dip.

Monkey: Y'all bitches don't know real games when you see them. Look. Smash Brothers Brawl-

Sen: Oh. Don't ever come back here again.

Monkey: GOT ME FUCKED UP. JUST GIVE ME SOME CASH.

Sen: Yeah, let's take a look. Oh, we got nothing in the cash register.

Mantis: (walks into the game stop) Nothing in the cash register? What's up with y'all broke bitches in here?

Monkey: The fuck are you doing?

Mantis: Hold up, check it. Look at this. (pulls out a game case) CARS ON THE PSP.

Sen: Got. DAM.

Monkey: What the fuck?

Mantis: So y'all throwing bands or no?

Sen: Yeah, I got six hundred dollars.

Monkey: Six hundred dollars?

Mantis: Fuck yeah, man. I needed some dough.

Monkey: So you gonna play me like I'm pussy?

Sen: You came in disrespectful.

Monkey: I'LL FUCK UP THE WHOLE STAFF IN HERE. EMPLOYEES, MANAGERS-

(they hear a police siren outside, and Boss Wolf walks in)

Boss Wolf: Yeah, we got a little situation. Who in here doing illegal shit?

Sen: Officer, get these bi-bi-BITCHES out of my sight.

Boss Wolf: You have the right to shut that shit up, anything you say or do, it doesn't fucking matter, one of y'all getting arrested.

Monkey: Shit.

Mantis: It ain't gonna be me.

Boss Wolf: Alright, let me take a look. Have any of you ever committed arsony?

Mantis: Nah.

Monkey: Uh huh.

Boss Wolf: Moter vehicle theft?

Mantis: Nope, not recently.

Monkey: Uh huh.

Boss Wolf: Homicide?

Mantis: Uh uh, nah.

Monkey: Yeah, once or twice.

Boss Wolf: Tax fraud?

Monkey: Shit. Every year.

Mantis: Damn.

Boss Wolf: Alright, buddy. You're coming with me-

Monkey: (bass boosted) YEET.

Sen: He disappeared. What the fuck?

Mantis: I never seen that shit before.

Monkey: I been refining my art.

Mantis: Damn. You out of pocket. (to Sen) Ay, homie, I don't think six hundred dollars is gonna cut it.

Sen: So y'all been smoking that nut pack, huh? (pulls out two guns and points them at Monkey and Mantis)

Mantis: She came to work strapped?

Monkey: I fucking hate Akuma Clan members.

Mantis: That weak shit.

Sen: This Game Stop. But I ain't playing games. Y'all are at the right place at the right time to get FUCKED UP.

Monkey: You can't fire the gun, homie. It's a still image.

Mantis: I'm taking the money on the next frame.

Sen: Hand off. The fucking PSP game-

Monkey: (bass boosted) YEET. (pause) Fucking retail employees dawg I swear. Let's get out of here.


End file.
